The laboratory is involved in collaborative projects with a number of investigators on carcinogenesis related problems, where mass spectrometry, as an analytical tool, can be applied to determine the structure or confirm the identity of non-polymeric organic molecules of interest. Examples are: (1) the identification of carcinogen metabolites in activation and metabolism studies; (2) the identification of naturally occurring potential carcinogens in the environment; (3) development of methods for derivatization and analysis of carcinogens as well as of antitumor agents; (4) analysis of bioactive materials that may play a role in cancer causation and prevention mechanisms, such as vitamin A derivatives, substances with immunological properties, as well as cell wall carbohydrates.